fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Smash Bros. X Wario
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Super Smash Bros. series and the Wario series. Super Smash Bros. Melee Two of the Mario trophies in the game reference the Wario series: Wario's trophy, after talking about Wario's debut in Super Mario Land 2, and referencing his abilities, it mentions his snowman, zombie and bat transformations from the Wario Land series. The second trophy is the Bucket, which comes from the game Mario and Wario. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Super Smash Bros. Brawl features from the Wario series: *1 playable character (Wario) *1 stage (WarioWare, Inc.) *1 Assist Trophy (Kat & Ana) *4 trophies *20 stickers *9 music tracks Wario |-|Biker Outfit= |-|Overalls= Wario appears as a starter playable character in the game. For being a short-framed heavyweight, he is able to deal major blows while being less vulnerable to attacks than other heavyweights. Despite that attribute, he also has fast air mobility with one of the best recoveries if it is used wisely. Special attacks: *'Neutral - Chomp': Wario opens his mouth wide and rapidly chomps his opponent when they get close to him. He can also use this ability to eat items. While the move can describe his love for eating, it can be considered to be roughly based on the micro games Hot Dog Hog from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! and Eating Contest from WarioWare Inc.: Twisted! where Wario has to finish eating before the timer is up. *'Side - Wario Bike': Based on his iconic bike from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!, Wario hops on and rides his bike along the stage, ramming towards opponents. The bike can give him limited protection from stage hazards, make a wheelie for more vertical range, and even perform a taunt while on the bike. Once the bike breaks, its parts can be used as throwing items. *'Up - Corkscrew': Wario jumps in the air while spinning around. While this move is original to Super Smash Bros., it loosely resembles the tornado special Mario, Luigi, and Dr. Mario performed. *'Down - Wario Waft': Wario is able to summon a fart as an attack. While this attack reflects his love for toilet humor, the gas has been used in the micro game He Who Smelt It... from WarioWare: Smooth Moves where the player has to waft it away before the timer runs out. Wario has to wait a little while to charge it up as an attack. Between the minute mark and 45 seconds after that, the move deals with heavy knockback. Once the charge lasts for one minute and fifty seconds at least, the move rockets him high in the air at unrivaled attitude, which can help with recovery from low distances. *'Final Smash - Wario-Man': Based on the alter-ego of him, Wario takes a bite out of garlic and becomes Wario-Man for 16 seconds. This transformation is based on a cutscene in WarioWare: Touched! after beating all micro game compilations. He is not only invincible in this form, but his attacks get a big upgrade. Although the Wario Bike may be a bad example due to it being super fast and hard to control, his Corkscrew gives off electrical attacks and his Wario Waft charges much faster. He is the only fighter in Brawl to have 12 costumes. This is because he has two different sets of outfits: his biker costume he is normally seen in the WarioWare games, and his overall costume he is normally seen in Mario and other Wario games. *'Cyan' (default) *'Red': The red jacket and white pants and goggles match the color scheme of Jimmy T. The color scheme may also represent Mona. *'Yellow': While the color scheme matches the main overall design, it also matches Mona’s design in WarioWare: Twisted!. *'Green': Resembles Zombie Wario from Wario Land 3. *'Black': The reverse color of his red color palette. The color palette could also be a nod on greasers. *'Blue': Resembles the colors of an actual biker. *'Yellow' (default of version) *'Red': Based on the color scheme of Mario’s outfit in Donkey Kong and future series. It is also one of his alternate costumes from Mario Golf. *'Blue': Resembles Mario’s outfit in the Japanese boxart of Super Mario Bros. and the European cover of the NES version of Mario Bros. *'Green': Resembles Mario's appearance on the Japanese boxart for Wrecking Crew and Luigi's appearance on the arcade version of Mario Bros. *'Brown': Resembles Foreman Spike, another rival of Mario's from Wrecking Crew. *'White': Resembles his in-game sprite from the early Wario Land titles on the Game Boy. It is also one of his alternate costumes in Mario Golf. WarioWare, Inc. Kat & Ana thumb Kat & Ana from WarioWare appear as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a pair. Similar to Latios and Latias, they fly across the stage, aiming at the summoner’s opponent(s). Trophies There are 4 Wario trophies in the game. 2 playable character trophies, 1 Assist trophy, and 1 series related trophy. Stickers There are 20 stickers based on artworks from Wario games. Note: stickers are listed based on the game of origin, not the rapresented character, so the list doesn't include Wario stickers that are from Mario games. Music tracks Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and for Wii U September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) Wario Super Smash Bros. Being alternate versions of the same game, these two feature mostly the same content, except for stages and trophies and including some different modes. Specifically they feature from the Wario series: *1 playable character (Wario) *2 stages across both versions: **3DS: 1 stage (WarioWare, Inc.) **Wii U: 1 stage (Gamer) *2 Assist Trophies *1 Mii fighter costume *2 items *10 Trophies across both versions **3DS: 5 trophies **Wii U: 9 trophies *6 Music tracks Wario Stages Gamer Assist Trophies Ashley Mii fighter costume Trophies Music tracks WarioWare Gold July 27, 2018 This game features compatibility with many different amiibo. Scanning a compatible one will make Wario draw a sketch of the character, which can be exchanged for in-game coins. These include many Super Smash Bros. amiibo, although in most cases the Mario and Zelda characters will produce sketches based on amiibo from their own series; the only exceptions are Donkey Kong and Link, whose sketches are based specifically on their Super Smash Bros. amiibo, while the Wario and Rosalina amiibo produce different sketches from their Super Mario counterparts. Sketches made from Super Smash Bros. amiibo are: (Note that while the main subject is always the same, the background and the style of the painting are randomized each time) WWG amiibo Mario.png|Mario (based on his Super Mario amiibo) WWG amiibo Peach.png|Peach (based on her Super Mario amiibo) WWG amiibo Yoshi.png|Yoshi WWG amiibo DonkeyKong.png|Donkey Kong WWG amiibo Link.png|Link WWG amiibo Fox.png|Fox WWG amiibo Samus.png|Samus WWG amiibo WiiFitTrainer.png|WiiFit Trainer WWG amiibo Villager.png|Villager WWG amiibo Zelda.png|Zelda (based on her Breath of the Wild amiibo) WWG amiibo DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kong WWG amiibo Luigi.png|Luigi (based on his Super Mario amiibo) WWG amiibo LittleMac.png|Little Mac WWG amiibo CaptainFalcon.png|Captain Falcon WWG amiibo RosalinaSSB.png|Rosalina and Luma WWG amiibo Bowser.png|Bowser WWG amiibo ToonLink.png|Toon Link (based on his Zelda line amiibo) WWG amiibo Sheik.png|Sheik WWG amiibo WarioSSB.png|Wario WWG amiibo Palutena.png|Palutena WWG amiibo ZeroSuitSamus.png|Zero Suit Samus WWG amiibo Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf WWG amiibo DrMario.png|Dr. Mario WWG amiibo BowserJr.png|Bowser Jr. WWG amiibo Olimar.png|Olimar WWG amiibo MrGame&Watch.png|Mr. Game & Watch WWG amiibo ROB.png|R.O.B. WWG amiibo DuckHunt.png|Duck Hunt WWG amiibo Falco.png|Falco Super Smash Bros. Ultimate December 7, 2018 *1 playable character (Wario) *2 stages *1 Assist Trophy (Ashley) *20 spirits (including 1 from spinoff) *11 music tracks Wario Stages Ashley Spirits Music tracks License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links